Controlled fermentation of food can be used as a means of improving functionality of food. Vegetable oils are foods which may be an economical source of fermentable substrates. They are widely used as ingredients in manufactured foods. If vegetable oil can be functionalized by fermentation with an organism that produces an emulsifier when grown on these substrates, it is possible to obtain products that may serve the function of an emulsifier or emulsion stabilizer.
Vegetable oils are extracted and refined products derived from various plants such as corn, soybeans, and sunflower plants for example. These oils are consumed as foods themselves or as constituents of other prepared foods.
Applicant has discovered a novel method of producing a functionalized vegetable oil product for use as a food ingredient or any type of product where vegetable oils are acceptable ingredients.